Last Day of Summer?
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: "I came to the conclusion that I was in love with... Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."  Come and read more here :


**HOLY [_censored_]! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER FOR ME! SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well. To commemorate the end of the summer, I wrote this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas or Ferb or Phineas and Ferb or Isabella. Or anything else to do with the TV series.**

**Please note that I'm narrating this story from my P.O.V. So if random comments appear, that would be me commenting :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ferb!" Phineas practically shouted at exactly seven hours and one second after the clock struck midnight. "Wake up! It's the LAST DAY OF SUMMER!"<p>

Ferb shot up immediately.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas said while getting out of bed. "We've got to get moving, we need to to make this the biggest, best, and funnest day ever!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up, got out of bed, and both boys ran to their respective closets where they proceeded to put on day clothes. Phineas putting on a white shirt and blue jean shorts, stepped onto his small platform that spun him around as Perry came up with paint machine that painted the orange stripes onto the shirt.

Ferb had his underwear on as he stepped onto his platform which Perry went up to and pressed which blew his pants right onto him.

Phineas picked up Perry as the two boys ran to the bathroom, to brush their teeth and give Perry a bath.

Then the two boys with their pet platypus slid down the hand railing of the stairs, Ferb landing first, catching Perry, and being slammed into by Phineas, creating a massive pile of limbs, two happy boys, and a non-caring platypus.

"Morning boys," Lawrence said while reading the paper. "So what are you going to do for your last day of summer?"

"Dunno yet," Phineas admitted. "First and foremost though... Is breakfast."

"It's on the table," Linda said coming into the room. "Boys, your father and I are off to the last antique convention of the summer, so your sister is in charge, _please _try to not antagonize her. I'd very gladly not have to come all the way back home to find out that Candace has gone crazy on the last day of summer."

"Alright mom," Phineas said before he and Ferb ran into the kitchen to find their breakfasts waiting for them.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Phineas and Ferb had put their dishes in the dishwasher and went out to sit in their favorite place. Under the shade of a big tree in their backyard. Who doesn't like it?<p>

But only one thing could possibly make it better. "What'cha doin'?" A raven haired girl asked coming through the gate in the backyard. I stand corrected. It can no longer get any better. Especially for one triangle headed boy.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas said waving. "Well, today is the last day of summer. Tomorrow is the first day of school, so Ferb and I want to do something really special. Got any ideas?"

"Hm," Isabella wondered aloud. _Well, I could work with Ferb to get Phineas to be my boyfriend. _Isabella thought to herself. "Nope, I've got nuthin'." Liar.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas asked turning to his brother. "Got any ideas?" Ferb shook his head no. "Well, we've got to do SOMETHING! We can't just spend the last day of summer doing NOTHING!"

Ferb got up, and started climbing the tree that went up into the two brothers old tree house fort. Phineas looked up, and began following.

"Come on Isabella," Phineas said. "I think Ferb has an idea." Together, the neighbors climbed the tree as fast as they could in order to not keep Ferb waiting. "Hey, is Buford or Baljeet coming over today?"

"No, I think that they are at a bully/nerd convention today," Isabella commented. "Weird."

"Oh that's right," Phineas commented smiling at the odd relationship. "Buford's been looking forward to that for a long time. Alright Ferb, what are you thinking? Ferb?"

Phineas and Isabella looked around the tree-house, not finding the silent green haired Brit anywhere.

"FERB?" Isabella called out. _Wait a minute. _Isabella thought to herself. _I think I know what Ferb is doing. _"Hey Phineas?"

"Hm?" Phineas asked. "What is it?"

"Why would Ferb just disappear like that?" Isabella asked grinning.

"I don't know," Phineas admitted. "Whatever it is though, it has you grinning sheepishly."

"This!" Isabella said smiling before grabbing Phineas and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Ferb came into the room at that moment and gave a rare smile at the sight of his neighbor and best friend kissing his brother.

Isabella had heard Ferb walk in, but she didn't care. She was kissing her best friend, no. Not her best friend. Her crush that she's had a secret crush on for the past... well... Nobody is really sure when Isabella realized she was in love with Phineas. But the popular theory is that she fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him. So that's what we are going to go with.

Isabella pulled back from the kiss to find a disillusioned Phineas just standing there, his pupils looked like he wasn't even seeing what his eyes were seeing, but something else entirely different.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked worriedly while waving her hand in front of his face. "Uh-oh, uh, Ferb, I think I just sent Phineas into shock."

Ferb walked up and used his strong hands to pick Phineas up and jump out of the tree-house, Isabella wasn't far behind. Together, they brought Phineas into the house and laid him down on the couch to recover from any shock that he was going through.

* * *

><p>Sadly, it took Phineas over an hour to recover from what he was going through. It was definitely shock.<p>

It had never occurred to him that Isabella would be in love with him. It had taken him about fifteen minutes to comprehend that.

Another half hour was devoted to figuring out how long she has been in love with him.

And once he figured that out, he spent forty-five minutes trying to figure out if he felt the same way. Poor boy.

At the end, Isabella was getting worried. Ferb, on the other hand, wasn't. And both had good reason. Isabella had just given away that she is in love with Phineas, and he was going through an hour and a half of not moving, and rapid thinking. Phineas might wake up and reject her. Ferb however was fine. He hadn't revealed anything that might backfire on him.

Thankfully, Phineas actually did wake up at all. "Ugh..." Phineas said as he sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Ninety minutes," Ferb commented from the computer.

"WHAT?" Phineas shouted. "NINETY MINUTES? THAT'S LIKE AN HOUR AND A HALF!-"

"It... is... an hour and a half," Isabella commented from her chair. She had stopped worrying at the hour, fifteen minute mark and pulled out her Fireside Girls handbook and start memorizing new sections that magically add themselves when the need arose. The section she was reading was 'How to deal with Rejection'. Go figure.

"An hour and a half," Phineas muttered to himself, squinting at the ceiling. "And why didn't anyone splash any water on me to wake me up? It is a proven method that it works..."

Isabella stared at Phineas before going through her Fireside Girls handbook on the section on how to awaken unconscious people. Sure enough, right there, first sentences:

_When faced with the problem that you have an unconscious person amongst you. The first thing you need to do is take a bucket of water and splash it over the said unconscious person's head. This will do two things. One, it will show if the person is truly unconscious. If the person isn't truly unconscious, then said person will show signs of it. (Please see section 5, article 19 for more detail.) If said person is truly unconscious, then there is a 50% - 88% (percentages have not yet been confirmed) chance that the said person wo_uld _respond and wake up from the splash of water from natural instinct._

"Well, what do you know," Isabella said to herself. "So?"

"So?" Phineas asked confused. Then it hit him. Literally. Isabella chucked her Fireside Girls handbook at him. Phineas fell back onto the couch from the force of impact. "Oh, you mean what happened in the Tree-House?"

"Yeah," Isabella said, her annoyance was beginning to get to her over the subject. "So, what's your answer?"

"Well, I've apparently spent the last hour and a half trying to figure out an answer to that. I spent time thinking about how long you must have had a crush on me, I spent time just trying to get my head around the fact that you've been in love with me..." Isabella raised an eyebrow at this, but a grin was forming at her mouth. It was looking positive that he would say yes. "I spent time wondering how long you must have had a crush on me. I came to the conclusion that it was pretty much ever since you and I met." Isabella's grin turned into a smile. "And I spent like half of the time racing around in my thoughts wondering if I was actually and truly in love with you." Isabella's heart started racing. Phineas decided to continue while the 'iron was hot' so to speak. "And finally, I came to the conclusion that I was truly in love with... Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. My neighbor for as long as I can remember... Now is there anything else that nobody has told me that I need to get my head around?" Ferb raised his hand. "Put your hand down Ferb." Ferb lowered his hand.

Isabella decided to take a seat again. Ferb sat down back at the computer as Phineas laid down.

"So Isabella," Phineas began. Phineas sat up again suddenly. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Then Phineas turned really quickly. "Quick Ferb, hurry and get a bucket of water just in case."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I'm not fainting again that easily Flynn. And yes. Yes I would like to be your girlfriend." Phineas grinned and got up from the couch. Isabella got up from her chair and they sealed their fates together with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Of course, all good things must end.<p>

"Alright dweebs, what are you up tooooooooooooo?" Candace ended while staring at her blood-brother who was kissing their neighbor. "Ferb, is what you are doing today romance?"

Ferb nodded.

"Good, so I'm not needed here right now," Candace said before turning around and going back upstairs.

Well, I guess that wasn't too bad in the end. Wait... Wait for it...

"Hey," Candace said stopping. "Where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>The Flynn-Fletcher semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action was sliding down a tube to his lair.<p>

"Good Morning Agent P," Major Monogram said. "Due to budget cuts, we have no idea what Doof is up to. So, get over there, and if necessary, put a stop to it..."

Perry saluted his boss and ran to his hover-car and flew over to DEI.

* * *

><p>Phineas was the first to pull back from the kiss this time. He had an inspiration that threatened to explode if he didn't get it out. "HEY FERB!" Ferb turned around suddenly, prepared for something big. "I know what we're gonna do today!"<p>

* * *

><p>The triangle headed boy pulled his cellphone out and started calling the construction company to start ordering supplies. His silent step-brother went to get his toolbox. And his new girlfriend started calling the Fireside Girls to assemble at the Flynn-Fletcher house, telling each of them how the love of her life had finally asked her to be BFGF.

Soon everything was assembled.

"So Phineas," Isabella asked. She wasn't in on what Phineas had planned yet. Yet. "So what'cha doin'?"

"Well, Ferb and I built..." Phineas said pulling out his blueprints. "The Ultimate Challenge house."

"What's that?" Gretchen asked speaking up.

"That's a very good question Gretchen," Phineas said. "And the answer even eludes me. Shall we go and find out?" Phineas held open the door as the Fireside Girls rushed into the giant sphere. A curtain had closed off any sight as to what the sphere contained as Phineas and Ferb came in, closing the door behind them. "So, shall we see what all the commotion is about?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted simultaneously, with the exception of Ferb who just gave a thumbs up.

"Good, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb pulled on the chord which brought down the curtains to reveal a door. "Well that was anti-climatic. Let's see what's through the door."

"Well, this IS an ultimate challenge. Maybe we're just not seeing the challenge?" Isabella put forward.

"Good point Isabella," Phineas said. "So, the computer will randomly select challenges from its massive database for challenges. So there is no guarantee that you can get out of it again. Phineas opened the door to four more doors. "Well, here is where we split up. I'll go with Isabella, Ferb goes with Gretchen, Ginger and Holly, and Adyson, Milly, and Katie will be a group of three. Each group takes a door. Whichever group gets out first wins." Everyone nodded and headed towards their respective doors. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Everyone ran into the respective rooms.

"Great," Phineas said as he and his new girlfriend walked down the hallway. "Nothing is happening and we are alone together in a random challenge hallway. Got any ideas?"

"I can think of some," Isabella said slyly. "But first, lets whoop everybody's butt!" And with that, Phineas grinned and the two of them ran down the hallway to see whatever challenges awaited them.

* * *

><p>It took several hours, huge loads of fun, several kisses exchanged between Phineas and Isabella, before everyone was done going through the Ultimate Challenge house.<p>

And NOW! The Ultimate Challenge House disappeared just as Candace was shouting to Linda to hurry up and see the Ultimate Challenge House.

And... "Oh, there you are Perry." Right on time.

What a happy ending... Hehehe.

Hm? What? It isn't over yet? What did I miss? Oh, what do you know, the two pages of my script got stuck together. Oh well that isn't much at all. Any who, let's continue:

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think of today Isabella?" Phineas asked as they just lay on their backs staring at the sky and at the new moon that was supposed to come around tonight.<p>

"I thought today was wonderful," Isabella said dreamily as she got closer to Phineas.

"Yeah," Phineas said smiling. "It really was. But tomorrow should be even better because we will be boyfriend and girlfriend on the first day of school."

Isabella started laughing. "I completely forgot that we had school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Phineas said. "It's easy to forget when you're around the best people you ever knew."

* * *

><p>No more stuck pages, so that concludes a fabulous day for Phineas and Isabella. Yes, this story is now complete!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun writing. Especially because I got to comment on things IN the story.<strong>

**Well, sadly, in twenty hours I'll be waking up again for my first day of school. So, later all!**

**Please review?**


End file.
